


《画欲》

by Ada_Masure17



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M, 工具人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17
Relationships: lay兴 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	《画欲》

雕塑 X 画家  
“要如何才能够画出情欲？”  
“首先，你要去感受它。”  
  
——  
  
  
朦胧的夜色如同一层轻薄的灰纱铺展开来，一轮圆月在灰蓝的天幕里无声且缓慢地挪移着，一直升到那座红色的画楼的顶头，便在懈怠似的倚在屋角上，慵懒地喘息不愿前行了。  
  
盛夏的夜里总是喧闹着的，藏在葱郁的细叶枝条的蝉儿沐浴在自树叶缝隙间淋下的如水月光里，放声鸣啼，枝上的蝉鸣不断同时响起，很好地掩饰掉了那只红色画楼上飘荡下来的几缕细弱呻吟。  
  
“张老师，怎么又坐在窗上了？”  
  
“是在找灵感吧？我们快走，别打扰他了……”  
  
几个晚归的学生抬头看了眼那画楼窗台上显现出的纤细背影，望着那人身上纯白的薄衫被夜风掀起在空中划过一道好看的弧度，眼底闪现出几分痴迷，却没有再往下说话了，互相勾着肩，拉着衣服极快地走开了。  
  
“快走快走，别打扰老师……”  
  
楼下的谈话声随着风越来越远了，他侧身听着渐行渐远的声音，直到那几个声音消失在一方天地里，才轻轻地呼出口气，紧绷了身体软了下来。  
  
他反手撑在窗边，微仰着脖子，眼神迷离地看着正在自己腿间顶弄的男人，鼓励似的勾起唇角，再次抬起疲软的双腿缠上了男人的腰，娇软着声音喘息道：“再深一点……嗯，左边……”  
  
男人并不应他的话，双手却掐紧了他的腰肢，身下顶撞的幅度如同荡开的秋千一下又一下的拉得更大，将胯间勃发的性器更加用力地埋进了早已被操弄的通红烂软的小穴里。  
  
他身上宽大的白衬衫在夜风中飘得更欢了，身后几寸衣料如同盛夏里的梨雪一般。引人沦陷流连；但身前的光景却有盛放的罂粟，泥乱不堪。  
  
衬衫的纽扣在最初就被男人尽数扯落，他有雪白柔软的身体，在男人的眼里毫无遮盖，大大小小的深浅吻痕布满微微起伏的仿佛青葱稚女的白皙胸脯，像一串葡萄藤蔓蔓延到细软的腰间。  
  
在空气中饱胀的乳尖原来如同粉色花尖只做一层浅浅的粉色，而现在却染上了动人的绯红像极了即将盛开的玫红的玫瑰花骨朵，在男人的唇齿间散发出诱人的香气，润着一层水灵灵的湿意，是超乎寻常的美丽。  
  
“嗯啊……快……嗯——”男人粗长炽热的性器一次又一次地碾过他身体深处的敏感点，将他带领引入高潮的临界点，他紧紧抱住男人的脑袋，后穴不断的咬紧着，畅快地呻吟浪叫，雪白的身子上渗出了不少汗珠，整个人像是刚从水里捞出来似的。  
  
他们都一同攀升到极高的顶点，他感受到男人抽搐的速度越来越快，力度也越发凶狠，粗重的喘息仿佛一头正在进食的凶兽不时发出了低声咆哮，两个人相连的地方早已湿乱不已，狼狈不堪，穴口被性器磨的通红又热又胀，仿佛要烧起一两颗火星。  
  
男人的性器似乎在一圈又一圈的胀大了不少，撑开拉扯软薄的皱折，让他产生一种奇异的疼痛快感。他知道男人要到高潮了，忽得意识就清明了很多，拍着男人的肩在摇晃中开口：“不要射在里……”  
  
话还没有说完，他就感受到男人用尽全身力气的一顶，火热的性器进到身体的最深处，抵着他的敏感点射泄的出来。  
  
一股股滚烫的精液灌进他的体内，灼烫着他本来就敏感的穴点，让他不由得身体一松，将白浊也射在了男人的小腹上。  
  
“不……行……”他磕着眼眸感受着男人在自己身体里的存在，乌黑的纤长眉睫抖动着像是欲飞的蝶，身子软的使不上一点力气，任由男人将自己抱下窗台，坐到地上，他也被男人放在身上，跨坐在男人的腿间被拉开双腿承受着男人仍在持续的射精。  
  
他很不喜欢男人这样摆弄他，就像是雌兽只为了传承后代所发泄的最原始欲望，透着野蛮与狂热，而他才不是什么承欢的雌兽，他同男人一样都是泄欲的雄性。  
  
他皱着眉头推开男人，撑着软绵绵的身子一点点起身，男人半硬的性器在一声噗噗的水声里滑出他的后穴，带出不少粘稠的白浊汁水。  
  
他抬起腿跨过男人，向着洒落在中央地板上的画板走去，白浊的体液在走动间不断的顺着他白腻的腿间滑顺在他的腿上，留下几道暧昧的水痕，画室里一时间似乎想起了滴滴答答的雨声。  
  
“如何才能画出来呢？”他拿起画笔，趴到地上在画板上快速地画着，眼睛里充满了痴迷之色。  
  
不一会儿他手中的笔又停住了，秀气的眉头皱在一块，表情似乎是极为苦恼。他僵持了好几分钟，找不到一点思绪后，回头看了眼靠在墙上握着性器，用贪婪的眼神盯着自己自慰的男人，手臂半撑起软绵绵的雪白身子，蹋下了腰肢，向着男人的方向翘起了屁股。  
  
“过来，”他反手拨开自己布满点点红红的软白臀瓣，冲男人展露那还冒着浊水的嫩红花穴，回头向男人挑着眉眼女王般地笑了笑，唇角的笑染上了几分服软的邀请意味，“进去。”  
  
男人是美丽的女王陛下最忠诚的仆人，他从来都不会拒绝女王的邀请，更不会厌恶女王的冷漠。  
  
男人优雅地迈开长腿走向他，蹲下身后握住自己勃发的炽热性器，又一寸一寸地填进的那潮湿温热的小穴里，直到两个人再次融为一体，又极快地律动起来。  
  
“啊……你说……”他把脑袋靠在画板上，亲吻着画中那个半成形的人物，似乎是在自我呢喃，又好像在开口询问着身后男人的意见，“我怎样才能画出情欲来呢？”  
  
“感受它，拥抱它。”男人终于开口了，低沉的磁性嗓音如同大提琴奏鸣般好听，男人握紧他的腰肢，将他翻轻过身子对着自己，勾唇道，“亲画上的人没用。真人就在这里，亲我，难道不更加有感觉吗？”  
  
“嗯……啊……”他伸手勾住男人的脖子，仰头吻上了男人的唇，忽然眼睛一亮甜甜地笑了，“对，我有灵感了。”  
  
  
  
【END】  
  
  



End file.
